


Catch of the Week (Gavin / Ralph (Rape/NonCon))

by WhumpCentralX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Androids, Angst, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Ralph (Detroit: Become Human), Detroit, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Deviancy (Detroit: Become Human), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Other, REQUEST STORIES IN THE COMMENTS, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Top Gavin Reed, Verbal Humiliation, Whump, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhumpCentralX/pseuds/WhumpCentralX
Summary: ——————————————————When Gavin looks in to a Deviant report solo, he catches sight of an irresistible opportunity.///WARNING - NONCON/RAPE\\\
Relationships: Ralph & Gavin Reed, Ralph/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Catch of the Week (Gavin / Ralph (Rape/NonCon))

**Author's Note:**

> █████████████████  
> This story was a request, all stories can be requested in the comments + Kudos or messaged to me directly if you would like to pay for one (optional, all requests are free unless incredibly extensive)  
> █████████████████

Gavin tucked his phone in to his pocket as he found a gap in the wall siding. He silenced his steps on the way up to the wall, leaning and narrowing his gaze through the splintered gap in the boards. The room was almost too dark to see anything at all, but after a moment of focus, a chair could be made out beside a wall.   
The building itself looked beyond abandoned, so the conditions made sense. But if a deviant had taken shelter here.. Gavin eased the front door open, the latch and bolt missing, making it easier to remain quiet.   
He stopped the moment he stepped inside when something stood out against the flooring. A figure was curled against the stair railing, it’s back to the rest of the room. An android... was it.. asleep? Was it seriously sleeping? Didnt matter either way, because moving closer didn’t wake it.   
The detective stopped as he pulled his extended chain cuffs forward, closing one on the chain and locking it. He brought the loop over the Android’s head like a leash, careful not to disturb a single blonde hair.   
His heart was pumping, skipping a beat as he immediately locked the other end around a sturdy beam within the exposed wall. The Android jolted with a startled shout, springing to its feet only to be yanked hard against the chain’s short reach.   
It was only then that Gavin saw the knife drop across the floor in its panic, thinking fast with a swift kick that send the blade flying in to the far room. He lunged and grabbed one arm, causing the Android to panic further, shouting in its struggle. “No-! Ralph hasn’t done anything! Let GO!”   
Reed nearly lost his grip, but used his damaged side to his advantage, stomping the back of Ralph’s leg. There was a snap of circuitry when the Android’s knee buckled and hit the floor. It seemed a rod in his leg had been broken and it could no longer support him, a lucky strike.  
Ralph had to lift his head high and remain close to the wall, the chains loop tighter on his neck the more he pulled against it. He would snap its links if his other hand and shoulder weren’t so weakened. Gavin closed his hand just under the back of his hand, driving his chest against the wall.  
Ralph’s breathing was rapid and panicked in that moment but collected briefly, “Ralph hasn’t done anything!” He insisted, but silenced when the detective gripped harder. “Shut it! Shut the fuck up!” The Android flinched but obeyed, his led blinking red with the occasional fleck of yellow. His aggressive defense was now a reflection of fear.  
Gavin’s hand grasped one side of his hip and pulled him against his front, the other hand thrusting up ward and gripping him by his lower jaw. Ralph’s hazel eyes were wide with alarm when his chin was slightly lifted, as if being admired.   
"You're one'a those pretty blonde models, too bad someone already fucked you up. Makes it easier on me though.” Ralph couldn’t find an escape, his thirium pump working hard in his chest as he felt the back of his waistband rip. His belt loop broke with a hard tug, his belt being yanked through and dropped as the material was worked out of the way.   
His bare ass was smooth and irresistibly new looking compared to the rest of him, having never been touched since he left an assembly line. Gavin used his last pair of cuffs to lock Ralph’s left arm to the sturdy beam.  
The Android knew better than to fight back, but inhaled sharply with a faint flinch. He felt the man’s tongue against his ass, working the tight ring of muscle until he could slip it inside. His hands forced his legs wider with a hard tug, the restless pressure of his tongue slipping from his walls.   
Ralph stiffened with an airy sound when a new pressure was forced in to his ass, replacing the warmth with a thick shaft that stretched him. “Hhh.! Hk..! P-please Ralph won’t move- he wasn’t made for- Aughh!” Gavin thrusted in to him without warning, easing back out before he started moving again.  
Ralph couldn’t handle it, groaning at the detective’s size inside of him. Every sensory input was going berserk. His skin was crawling with heat, and his sight was sparkling with static at the edges of his vision. The detective was intoxicated by the sounds he pulled from the Android’s chest, wanting to make him beg and struggle to plead, shaky legged and pumped with his cum.   
The thought was enough to make his length throb, huffing as he pulled his ass harder against his hips with each thrust. “I’m gonna fuck you till you break- your ass is MINE, Got it?” Ralph moaned shakily, the rhythm he’d picked up overwhelming his body. His as was dripping with clear lubricant, easing the way for his shaft to hammer that deep pulsing cluster of nerves.   
Gavin pulled the chain at Ralph’s neck, his voice breathless and thick with lust, but harsh and demanding. “ANSWER ME!” Ralph couldn’t take it anymore, his voice faltering with broken moans “Y-YesYes!!” His free hand was over his shoulder, fingers tangled in his short brown hair.  
Reed bucked his hips hard, driving his cock deep before releasing every ounce of lust that had surged over his limit. Ralph gasped and spasmed, thick pulses of cum flooding his walls, leaking deeper with rapid throbs.   
Gavin savored the weak shudder he got from the blonde when he slowly pulled his length halfway from his ass. With another thrust, he buried his shaft in side him again, feeling himself hardening again in mere moments.  
He smirked, exhaling with a relieved sound as he kept up his pace. “Fuck I can’t stop..” he pulled a whine from the Android, trying to recover while already being stuffed again. It was only a few moments before his thrusts became rough and fast, cum leaking down his thighs in thick drops.  
The boards underfoot creaked as Reed adjusted his stance, leaning fully on his back and pulling his back back in to his wild hip bucks. The sound of his ass smacking against the detective’s front sounded harsh and constant, their heavy breathing synchronized.  
Gavin felt like he was losing his mind, every limb bubbling hot with ecstasy. He couldn’t control himself. Ralph was forced to cum a third time when another hard plunge in to his ass broke both of their limits.  
He moaned uncontrollably, his face bright blue ear to ear, saliva gleaming down his chin. For a moment Reed felt the Android spasm and go a bit limp against the wall, leaving him panting like a dog as he finished filling his ass a second time.   
Every ounce of pleasure was tingling in his fingers and chest, weightless with it. He pulled his cock from his ass, letting cum spill down his legs. Ralph slumped against the wall in exhaustion, completely immobile aside from his labored breaths and tremoring legs.  
Gavin stroked his shaft a few times, his tip bouncing with a small throb and plastering the blonde’s face with cum. “Don’t fuckin move from this spot. I’ll be back every shift break..”


End file.
